In search of an heir
by scorpion22
Summary: Snow whites daughter is in love with someone she can't be with, both her and her mother are in trouble. read and review.


Chapter one

They were outside the servant's entrance to the castle; they had snuck out like they had done many times before. The whole kingdom was asleep; they were the only two awake. Summer and Hunter loved each other, some thought them foolish saying they didn't know what love was, but they were wrong, which is why they were willing to break the rules to be together, it didn't matter to them that they were from two different worlds; one of privilege, the other common. She was the daughter of the king and queen, to say she was privileged was an understatement, but Hunter was the son of the kingdoms most famed huntsman, and no matter how you tried the only way to say it was he was of a common class compared to princess Summer.

"Our love is forbidden you could be banished for sneaking off with me if anyone were to find out "whispered Summer as she turned to face him.

" No I wouldn't no one will find out…they think I can't take care of you, but I can try at least…one day you and I will run away to a place where we can be together " promised Hunter pulling her into his arms, and holding her close.

"Go now you must be back in your room before the king and queen are awoken "muttered Hunter as he stepped away from her.

"They should be asleep I don't have to go in quite yet…I want to stay with you "said Summer smiling at the handsome sixteen year old. Hunter had brown hair that was very thin, his eyes were green like the trees much like his father, but his skin was white as snow, and rough to the touch summer had loved him on sight.

"You must go my love we can't risk you being cot "whispered Hunter looking up at the dark castle as he caressed her cheek. To Hunter and the rest of the kingdom Summer was very beautiful much like her mother the queen, her hair was black as ebony, she had lips as red as blood, her eyes were as blue as a cool forest stream, and her skin was white as snow.

"I love you summer "breathed Hunter looking deep into her eyes.

"As do I Hunter "said summer taking his hand, and twining their fingers together.

"I'm going hunting tomorrow I'm catch a bear just for you "promised Hunter taking the hand he held, and kissing it.

"How sweet thank you "breathed summer pulling him with her back to the castle wall.

"I'd do anything for you princess "vowed Hunter holding her tightly in his arms now.

" I love you " breathed Summer resting her head against his chest, he was the only one who treated her as if she were common, and not a princess, she liked this.

"I love you too "promised Hunter as he fell to his knees while taking both her hands.

"May I kiss you princess "asked Hunter as he kissed her hands then her cheeks before continuing to her lips.

"Let me kiss you "pleaded Hunter his lips inches from hers their noses actually touching.

"Kiss me "whispered Summer and in that moment Hunter kissed her for the first time. For just a moment Summer blacked out when his lips first touched hers, and seemed as if canon went off in her head.

While his arms were around her securely, her arms hung loosely at her sides, his fingers were in her black hair while Summer was trying to concentrate on breathing. The kiss seemed to last forever, and before Summer was ready it was over.

"I must get home before my father wakes up "said Hunter walking away from her, but having her run after him.

"Wait please don't go "pleaded Summer taking both his hands in hers, and turning him to face her.

"Kiss me please once before you go "breathed Summer her eyes pleading.

"There's no time "said Hunter trying to walk away from her again, but once again being pulled back to her.

"I'm your princess I order you to kiss me before you go "ordered Summer letting her lips touch his at that moment. After she pulled away he looked at her before pulling her back into his embrace.

" Your wish is my command princess " breathed Hunter before kissing her again, this kiss lasted longer, but still it was over before Summer wanted it to be over. After their lips parted all they could do was staring at one another before he once again ran away into the trees.

"You owe me a bear " Summer called into the trees as she watched him go, till he stood a distance away in the tree line.

"Yes princess "he called before he disappeared from view, Summer could still feel his lips on hers. She walked to the servant's entrance door, but she didn't go in, she couldn't not yet she sat on the steps her mind somewhere else, while the rays of the moon shined down on her. Summer didn't feel the cold around her; she didn't feel anything other than the kiss that still lingered on her lips. Summer couldn't explain it, but she felt all gooey and warm inside, and that was strange since she was sitting in the middle of a cold December night. She saw images in her head of Hunter and her living happily ever after, but she knew it would never happen her parents wouldn't let it.

While part of her felt like jumping up and down in happiness over the fact he had kissed her, another part felt sad because they couldn't be together. Her heart was breaking just at the thought that she would marry anyone other than Hunter, but Summer knew that's the way it would be. Summer didn't see the sun come up; she was too distracted by the thought running through her own head. Suddenly Summer jumped up, she had to get inside before her mother and father woke up, and quickly she entered the castle. Her feet were bare so she didn't make a sound; soon she was hurrying out of the kitchen, and down the hallway.

Suddenly she stopped at the foot of the stairs; she had seen someone behind her. Turning around Summer found herself face to face with her mother, she couldn't stop her eyes from widening. Her mother was the proclaimed fairest one of all queen Snow White, while her father was the prince who kissed, and saved her after she had eaten a poison apple; King Charming.

"Princess Summer Snow where have been all night "asked Snow White coming to stand in front of her.

"Nowhere mother "lied Summer her eyes on the ground.

"Don't lie to me…it's late we will discuss this when your father wakes up "whispered Snow White. Summer went up the stairs to her room, quietly closing the door behind her. She hated when her mother was angry with her, she never seemed angry or even yelled at her, but Summer knew. It was a feeling she got whenever she did something wrong.

Summer went to sleep for a while, she dreamed about her memories of when she was a little girl. She had wanted to be just like her mother, beautiful; she wanted to be fairest of them all one day. Summers real name wasn't Summer, but her given name sounded like a princess's name, and it was too long.

" Summer Snow Winter Breeze "said Summer saying her given name out loud as she slept. Her mother Snow White had told her when she was little that they named her that because on the day she was born it was a beautiful summer day.

On that day however it had snowed, and the wind was strong enough that a powerful winter breeze blew open all the windows in the castle. Every year on her birthday it snowed, and that's why they named her Summer Snow Winter Breeze. Summer was suddenly awoken by a maid telling her that her father was awake, quickly she got up. She changed out of the clothes she had worn the night before, and took a warm bath.

"Thank you "said Summer as she dismissed the maid so she could get dressed. She changed into a light blue dress with long sleeves and a long train with a pair of low cut white shoes.

She left her hair long and straight like always, letting it go past her shoulders, and down her back.

"God help me "whispered Summer as she prepared to leave, she dreaded seeing her mother and father, especially her father.

"Punishment "breathed Summer, unlike her mother her father would show when he was angry with her, and he always punished her. Her father wanted an heir to his throne, but her mother had only given him her, but he needed a male heir, and by punishing Summer he was hoping to get one from either her mother or her. Everyone knew of his desire for a son, though they hid it well, they still didn't know how far he'd go to get one.

"If only mother had given him a son first "mused Summer still sitting on her bed not ready to leave the room yet. Before and after Summer was born they had been trying for a son, but they had been unsuccessful, Snow White had not been pregnant since she had Summer, and this dismayed the king greatly. Summer was sure they had been happy when she was born, but that was before her father had changed; now he was a bit crazed. Sometimes she wished she would get pregnant just so it would all stop, her mother and she would no longer have to suffer, but she couldn't get pregnant, Summer loved Hunter.

Summer was hesitant to leave her room, she knew her father would punish her, and she wasn't sure she was up for it.

"For mother "said Summer thinking that her mother must get punished every night, that she should be brave. When Summer came down the stairs everything was dead quiet. Going into the dining room, she expected her mother and father to be waiting, but the room was empty.

"The king and queen are in the throne room they asked not to be disturbed "said a maid as she served Summer her breakfast.

Everything remained completely quiet, and she kept expecting them to come in at any moment, but when she had finished breakfast, and they were still gone, she ran to the library. At first she just sat in there, but soon she found herself reading one of the many books, one that she had read a million times.

"I wish I could jump into this book "mused Summer as she read, things seemed so much easier in the land of make believe. Soon it was lunch time, and they still hadn't come out. The maid brought her lunch to eat in the library, and to Summers surprise they maid smiled at her before leaving, none of them had ever done that before.

After finishing her lunch Summer read for a while more until the same maid who had smiled at her came back for the dishes.

"Are mother and father in the dining room "asked Summer looking hopeful at the maid.

"No they are still in the throne room "answered the maid as she left the room slamming the door behind her. Summer began to read again, she hated the silence of the room, but there was nothing she could do, but wait. "When are they coming out "said Summer frustrated before beginning to pace the room.

Summer continued to pace the room she had finished her book, and was stuck in this silence, and the time was passing so slowly. Looking out the window she saw that it was dark out, the day was gone. Once again the maid came, Summer hoped she was here to tell her that they were out of the throne room, but they weren't she was here to tell her dinner was ready, and once again she'd be eating alone.


End file.
